Elemental Powers
Elemental Powers are powers made by substances and forces of the natural world. Power Users Unlike Ectoplasmic Powers, Elemental Power Users are sorted by the Element(s) they can control. The 2 main catagories are 'Normal Elemental Users', who use standard elements like Earth and Fire, and 'Legendary Elemental Users', or ones who can control one of the Legendary elements like Light, Shadow, or Time. Unlike Ectoplasmic Powers, there is no true way to render themselves inert. Elemental power users all have the same ability with their powers. The abilities themselves, however, depend on the user's skill with using them. Normal Elements Ice Ice Users can either produce Ice Beams, form Ice Barriers, produce blizzards, and can thrive in temperatures ranging from near Absolute Zero to the core of a Blue Star. Water Water users can create splashes in water, as well as make water out of no-where and even survive for extended periods of time under water. Electricity Electricity users can turn themselves into bolts of electricity, as well as their elemental form, plus be able to survive in areas of high ion radiation. Fire Fire users can extinguish or start fires, spawn streams of fire, or create massive heat waves. Like Ice Elementals, Fire Elementals can survive in extreme heat and extreme cold. Earth Earth users can create armor for themselves out of earth, they can also create earthquakes. Acid (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Air Air users can manipulate air currents and redirect projectiles aimed at them. They can make tornados and hurricanes. Combined with water and electricity, they can make a thunderstorm. Metal (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Plant-Life Manipulators of Plant-Life can do just that: manipulate plant-life. They can make plants 'reach out' and grab opponents or make them grow to immense sizes. Animal-Life (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Poison (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Sonics Sonics manipulators can manipulate sound waves. This can range from amplifying surrounding noises, to shooting in one direction at the speed of sound. They can also unleash ear-bursting screams. Legendary Elements Light Light users, more commonly called 'Beings of Light', are usually the most heroic elemental users. They can fire Lasers, glow brightly, and even produce supernovas. They can also turn into balls of light. Light Elemental Powers are extremely difficult for Evil-Alignment individuals to use. They usually have to concentrate solely on using the Elemental Power, or risk being destroyed by the Light Elemental Energy. Shadow Shadow users are normally the most evil of Legendary Elemental Users. They can melt into the Shadows, fire projected blasts of concentrated Shadow 'Energy', and even go anywhere where there is Shadow in the blink of an eye, no matter the distance. The most notorious Shadow user of all time was Shadow Tartorus, until he was killed in 2190 by IceBite. Shadow Elemental Powers are extremely difficult for Good-Aligned individuals to use. They usually have to concentrate solely on using the Elemental Power, or risk being corrupted by the Shadow Elemental Energy. Time Time Users, more appropriately known as Temporal Manipulators, are able to manipulate time, either by slowing time around them or speeding it up. They can also produce rams of Temporal Energy, accelerating the aging of an individual, however, hosts of the Organic Compound VBY-2836 microbe are only thrown backward (as if hit by a kinetic wave), as they no longer age. Gravity Gravity Elemental Users can manipulate gravitational pulls between object. Because of this, they can make themselves or others lighter or heavier, and can produce projected blasts of gravitic energy, tearing a foe apart. They can also withstand changes in gravitational forces much easier than most. Life (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Plasma (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Negative Energy (IceBite or DraconusRex will describe) Category:Supernatural